We seek support to recruit an extremely promising young radiochemist to join a substantial group of neuroscience investigators. Our candidate would be a new faculty member, does not have a current tenure-track appointment, has outstanding research training in relevant areas, and would be enabled through these funds to develop a strong independent line of research in novel methods of neuroscience PET probe development, with particular relevance to substance abuse. The candidate would be able to have joint appointments at Massachusetts General Hospital, Harvard Medical School, and the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, enabling the candidate to access a wide variety of research resources ranging from clinicians to imaging scientists to medicinal and synthetic chemists. This P30 award would enable us to offer the candidate the type of substantial startup package needed to attract such a candidate: chromatographs, mass spectrometers, and other equipment that a new faculty member needs. This new recruit would substantially complement and expand the breadth of the existing faculty in and around the Martinos Center for Biomedical Imaging and would greatly facilitate NIDA-funded research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application seeks support for a promising new faculty member that would develop new approaches for creating molecular imaging agents. These agents have the potential to provide personalized medical approaches as well as give insight into how many diseases occur, how treatments work, and how treatments fail. This work has broad public health significance for understanding drug abuse.